Donut Plains 3
Donut Plains 3 is the first track in the Special Cup in Super Mario Kart, the last course of the Extra Star Cup in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, and the second course of the Banana Cup in Mario Kart 8. The course takes place in windy fields around a large lake that require excellent turning skills. In Mario Kart 8, the staff ghost kart setup is Lakitu riding a Pipe Frame with Monster tires and a MKTV Parafoil. Layout ''Super Mario Kart The course features a giant lake, a peninsula jutting far into the water, and two broken bridges without side-rails. Racers must hop or feather over the crack in the second bridge to avoid falling into the lake. Monty Moles appear as obstacles on the track with the standard green, red, blue and yellow walls. This track was also very difficult and infamous in Grand Prix Mode, not truly because of the track itself but mostly because of the drivers were set to roll the map perfectly and at high speed, which rendered the track very difficult to pass and had most players get grieving Game Overs straight at it. Mario Kart: Super Circuit The course reappears in ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit and is the fourth track in the Extra Star Cup. The track was improved with an added bump on the second bridge to jump over the crack, making the track a whole lot easier to pass. The Monty Moles were removed in the game and has the background of GBA Riverside Park. ''Mario Kart 8 The course returns in ''Mario Kart 8, being the only track from the original game to be included in this game if downloadable content is ignored. Unlike its previous two appearances, it is now possible to drive underwater without having to be rescued by Lakitu, due to the new underwater game mechanics. Due to how easy the track was, it deserves to be in the Banana Cup. However, the anti-gravity feature has not been incorporated in this track. The Monty Moles have been re-added to the course after being removed in Mario Kart: Super Circuit. A fort has also been added near the finish line. It used to be a playable stage in Battle Mode but was removed in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. The breaks in the bridges are encountered a bit earlier than they originally were, and the end of the second bridge has collapsed. The lake is much smaller than it used to be, and there is no water on the other side after the second bridge. Thus, the peninsula no longer exists. Monty Moles now act as they do in Wii Moo Moo Meadows, moving underground before popping out, instead of just hiding inside holes and popping out. Gallery ''Super Mario Kart SNES Donut Plains 3.png|An overview of the course. SMK_Donut_Plains_3_Luigi_Time_Trial.png|Luigi doing a Time Trial. SMK_Donut_Plains_3_Yoshi.png|Yoshi at the last place. SMK_Donut_Plains_3_Toad_2ndBridge.png|Toad at the second bridge of the track. Mario Kart: Super Circuit 600px-GBA_Donut_Plains_3.png|An overview of the course. MKSC_SNESDonutPlains3_Background.jpg|The course's background is from Riverside Park. MKSC_SNESDonutPlains3_Mario.jpg|Mario near a turn. MKSC_SNESDonutPlains3_FinishLine.jpg|Yoshi near the finish line. Mario Kart 8 MK8-_SNES_Donut_Plains_3.png|The track's icon. MK8SNESDonutPlains3PiranhaPlant.png|Yoshi racing at the track. Rosalina-Lakitu-DonutPlains3-MK8.jpg|Rosalina and Lakitu approach the course's finish line. Monty_Mole_stamp_MK8.png|The Stamp unlocked for beating the Staff Ghost on this course. Trivia! *This track and 3DS DK Jungle are the only tracks that have been in both the Special and Banana Cup as a retro track, most likely because of their easiness. Coincidentally, both take place in the Banana Cup in the same game, ''Mario Kart 8. *This track and GCN Dry Dry Desert are the only non-DLC retro courses in Mario Kart 8 to not involve air Gliding. Coincidentally again, both take place in the Banana Cup. *One of the Yoshis near the starting line will occasionally hum Totaka's Song. This also occurs in other courses featuring Yoshi's in the audience (Sweet Sweet Canyon, N64 Yoshi Valley and GCN Yoshi Circuit). *It was also a level in Super Mario World, which had a level design that was completely different than the track's design. de:Donut-Ebene 3 Category:Tracks Category:Super Mario Kart tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 tracks Category:Special Cup tracks Category:Banana Cup tracks Category:Battle stages Category:Mario Kart 8 battle stages Category:Mario Kart: Super Circuit tracks Category:Super Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Retro tracks Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Category:Mario Kart 8 Deluxe tracks Category:Extra Star Cup tracks